


Listen

by Restekel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, it broke my heart, tdp, that one scene where Callum calls Harrow dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: That one scene where Callum calls out for Harrow, put it from Harrow's pov





	Listen

King Harrow knew he was going to die.

He knew that every decision he made lead up to this moment.

He didn't want to be a coward and switch his soul so that somebody else would die instead of him, thats not what a king does, he should be protecting them, not taking their lives.

Viren tried to convince him, but there was no way he would go though with it.

Harrow sat in his chair, positioned in the middle of the room, waiting for the moment the elves would bust in.

At least his sons were safe and away from the castle.

He looked up from where Pip was positioned on his shoulder, he swore he had just heard Callum's voice, but they were supposed to be at the banther lodge with Amaya, away from all this mess.

He listened closely to the conversation out in the hall, waiting to hear his son's voice again, he could only hear Viren, maybe he was hallucinating, or hearing things.

A chill ran down his spine when he heard the unmistakable sound of wind through the corridor, they were here, his time was up.

The clanging of swords and the release of arrows did nothing to sooth his worries for the soldiers standing outside his door, sacrificing their lives so that he could have extra time.

All he could do was listen.

"King Harrow!" It was faint, but he knew Callum had somehow gotten mixed up in the battle, Harrow didn't know if Callum was fighting, or had accidentally been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"DAD!" His guts twisted, he had never heard Callum call him dad, he had always wanted him to, but knew the child always respected him.

This was not the time when he wanted to hear that one word, it sounded desperate, and fearful.

He used every ounce of willpower he possessed not to go running to his son.

He listened for a few more moments, wanting and at the same time not wanting to hear Callum's voice again, to know that he was still alive, and not having to share the same fait as him.

He never heard Callum's voice again, Harrow knew he either got out, or he would see him in the afterlife.

King Harrow was so deep in thought he never even felt the pinch in his ankle from that darn two headed snake he never wanted to do anything with.

He only noticed when his vision became different, and when he was looking at himself from the eyes of Pip.

He has only a moments notice to get away before the door burst down, and his body was shot in the chest.

The elf that had made the killing blow stumbled out onto the balcony, he too had been ruffed up by the battle. At least his men were able to fight them off to some degree.

The elf wrapped some kind of ribbon around one of his arrows before shooting it off, turning it into a magnificent red bird.

\---------------------

Harrow stayed as Pip, what else could he do, he knew nothing on the fait of his son's, nor on the fait of his kingdom.

He felt displeasure, and miffed when Viren had only mourned for his death for one day, he was hiding something.

Harrow watched the funeral, his world crashed down when he learned both of his son's had died.

They weren't supposed to get caught up in this battle. 

\------------------

Viren had figured out that Harrow had become stuck inside the body of Pip, he taunted his old friend with the death of his children, and kept him locked up inside the cage.

Harrow never found out when Amaya came to the castle telling everyone that Callum and Ezran were both alive.

He never knew that they had sent out a 'search party' to find the missing princes.

He only knew that he would never see his true family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my shitty writing.
> 
> I kinda wanted to write King Harrow's point of view from that one scene that melts everyones hearts in episode 3
> 
> Plus what if he had heard what Viren had said during the funeral.
> 
> Im pretty sure that would break his heart


End file.
